gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jimmy Pegorino
Title I am not sure whether the article started out as James or Jimmy Pegorino, but according to the history, Gboyers once moved it to Jimmy Pegorino from James, as he said to use the more common name a character is called (see history, and the edit summary). And now, it has been moved again by ZS, apparently because Master Sima Yi wants it to have been moved. I think he may be stressing the point that we should use Pegorino's real name, and not just his nickname. But personally, I have to agree with Gboyers on this one. What do you think? Masterpogihaha 13:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I think it should be James. It's his real name after all. In the page Jimmy is said to be his nickname already. And "Jimmy Pegorino" redirects to James, so that's not to bother. Why would it be Jimmy? It's fine now, no? I Think it should be Jimmy it feels more right James is his full name but Jimmy is what he goes by and i think we should call them what they usually go by. Master Sima Yi Character articles are called by thier most common name, James is only said ONCE Jimmy is the most common name of Pegorino, it's fine to be James, but inconsistant if other characters are by thier most common name. Addicted2gta 12:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Jimmy is the name that he is most commonly called in the game. His real name is only said once. Like the debate between Sweet and Sean Johnson, the name that is most commonly used should be the title. I have renamed this page, if you disagree then please feel free to further discuss it here. Chimpso (Talk) 02:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Would anyone mind explaining what a "goomah" is... ? -- Master Sima Yi 15:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Italian lover. Woman, I mean. Not wife, but another woman, who let you bang her, if you are real mafia Don.)) Check it on urban dictionary. Exactly this word was used by Pegorino in mission "Pegorino's Pride". Orto Dogge 16:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Where are the Fruit Markets he owns? IlyenaFan 15:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC)IlyenaFan James Pegorino doesn't own any Giovanni Ancelotti does.Andrew nicholson 17:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Pegorino quote I don't understand what he means by: "I wonder, is it better to have a talented snake, or a stoical lionwho's gonna be cut down in his prime?" Someone who can explain me? :) He's wondering whether it is more desirable to have someone who is capable, but ultimately cannot be trusted (the talented snake), or someone who is brave and loyal but will be killed before long due to his pride and sense of honour (the stoical lion). Chainsoar (talk) 04:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Vlad Glebov Does Jimmy know or ever talked to Vlad before? The Real Anti-Cosmo (Talk) 02:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess not. GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 11:45, April 22, 2016 (UTC)